My Immortal
by youtuber411
Summary: Adommy... from the autor who brought you The Throbbing Heart of Adommy Lambiff, here is a new twist on the Adommy tale! this is NOT a sequel! Enjoy!
1. Bad News

**RaNdOm! Kind of a knock-off from Twilight… Borrowing Stephanie Myers idea with the way she characterizes vampires, so enjoy!**

**I own nothing and nobody.**

**~youtuber411**

**Chapter One: Bad News**

**Monte POV:**

His eyes fluttered. "He's waking up! Hey, hey, he's awake!" I nudged the doctor.

"Mmm? What happened?" Tommy tried to sit up.

"Mr. Ratliff, please, don't try to get up." the doctor ordered.

Tommy hated to be called _Mr. Ratliff_. I know this because I would always tease him about it. One time, I called him Mr. Lambert… funny how that didn't bother him… but there would be no doing that again… no, I could never do that again.

"What happened?" he repeated. "Oh my god! What the- my fucking leg! It's on fire, god damn it! Holy shit!" Tommy screamed in pain as the nurse gave him more pain killer for his severely burnt leg.

"Mr. Ratliff, there has been an accident."

Tommy was biting his lip to keep from screaming again, clutching the bed sheets in his first-degree burned hands.

"You and your… uh, Adam were in a hotel last night, do you remember?"

Tommy slowly nodded.

"Well, a lamp blew a fuse… the room caught on fire."

"Where's Adam?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, sir… we got you out with severe burns… but uh… Adam didn't make it."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, ignoring the urge to cry. Monte Pitman does _not _cry. A look of horror swept across Tommy's face. "Monte… is this a joke?" his voice shook and cracked.

"I wish it were." I whispered.

"Oh no… oh god no…" Despite the IV in his arm, Tommy turned on his side. I heard him sob and I watched his shoulders shake. I had to get out of here. Blinking back tears, I ran down the hallway of the hospital and out the door, to the safety of my car.

Monte Pitman does not cry… but yet, the tears came.

Monte Pitman does not cry, Monte Pitman does not cry…

Monte pitman _does _cry…

**Tommy POV:**

I curled up in a tight ball on my newly made bed. A pink fluffy pillow and a teddy bear were evidence that Lisa had been here. I hadn't moved from this spot since I had gotten home from the hospital. I'd endured the pain of my burn til it subsided, sometimes screaming, but… enduring. I didn't eat… I couldn't eat. When I got back, I had tried to eat a bagel… but I couldn't force it down. It took everything I had, but I managed to not at all think about Adam… or that his funeral was tonight.

I can't go… of course I can't go… I looked up at the ceiling and imagined Adam with an angel next to him. Of course, Adam was by far more beautiful than the angel. He looked hurt and disappointed, like I'd upset him.

"Ok… alright fine." I told the ceiling. "I'll go for you." I got up, my legs cramped from sitting in that position for that long. I felt the strangest awareness of Adam's presence in the room. I looked around, and saw nothing. _I must be going crazy_… Without taking the time to look in the mirror, I jogged out of the apartment, my leather jacket under my arm.

"""""""""

A small group of people gathered around the opened coffin. Monte, Isaac, and Longenue all wore black suits and a solemn expression. I looked down at my red skinny jeans and plain, white, tight fitting, t-shirt, stained and wrinkled. Great…

Adam's parents had gone off in a corner, and through tears, Neil greeted me with a smile. I numbly shook his hand and wasn't aware of a word he was saying. My legs carried me to the coffin.

Adam's skin was pale white… his eyes closed, his chest not moving to indicate any sign of breathing. He looked peaceful, like he was asleep. A man stood in the corner of the small room, black suit, dark shades made it impossible to see his eyes. His skin had the eerie pasty shade that Adam's was… only, this guy wasn't dead…

He approached me. "Hello, Tommy."

"Who-?"

"Oh, I apologies, I am Adam's close friend." he reached for my hand.

I gasped and drew back slightly at his touch… ice cold… velvet. "Dude… get some gloves or something!"

He only laughed. "We will meet again, Tommy Joe. Adam tells me so much about you… He also wants me to tell you he'll see you real soon."

"What are you, the death angel?"

He laughed, again. "Some what… I'll see you around… and I _will _see you…" I turned and walked out the door, leaving me in a daze.

And then it was over… and I found myself in my bed again…

"""""""""

"Adam?… Adam!" I turned to look behind me. Nope… he wasn't there. The bathroom mirror was messing with my head again… I turned back and stared at the spot next to my reflection where Adam just stood… I'd seen him seven times in the past month… or I'd thought I'd seen him… I'm not crazy… he really _was _there!

"Ugh… I gotta get outta here." I tried to fix my makeup, resulting in a fail.

Whatever.

I sauntered out of my apartment, catching a glimpse of Adam in the mirror again. I dared not turn to look, knowing that he wouldn't be there…

"""""""""

The subway usually cheered me up. N.Y.C. was busy this time of year… actually, its always like this. Oh, wait, you thought I was still in Cali? No… I couldn't bring myself to go back to our house… All Adam's stuff was there… and… I don't know, I just don't want to disturb it. I am not selling our house… maybe I'll die soon, like that guy said, and I won't have to worry about it… I got a new place in New York.

Anyway, for some strange reason, it seemed like I was being followed… ok, so maybe I am crazy. I felt like I was being watched… then again, I was in an underground subway in New York with epically failed makeup splattered across my face so of course people were glancing at me.

But the constant stream of people were making me sick. I felt dizzy and alone… and like I was gonna puke. I ran to a bathroom, not even checking to see if it was labeled MEN or not, and leaned over the toilet. I wasn't surprised when nothing came up.. I hadn't eaten for a long time…

My phone, which clattered on the dirty tile floor when I dropped it, rang. Monte…

_Broken pieces break in to me…_

_So imperfectly what you should be…_

It stopped ringing, he knew I wasn't gonna answer…

"Fuck this ringtone…" I told the wall.

"Broken pieces break in to me… so imperfectly what you should be…"

I turned and stared up at his tall frame. "You bastard…"

**Should I continue? REVIEW!**

**~youtuber411**


	2. Questions and Keeping Up

**Weird, right? Please review! Do NOT be afraid to post your OWN ideas for the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**~youtuber411**

**Chapter Two: Questions and Keeping Up**

**Tommy POV:**

I stared at the man who paced in front of my bed wearing skinny jeans, a Queens t-shirt, and sunglasses, even though he was in my dimmed apartment. Apparently, I had passed out on the subway's disgusting bathroom floor, and Adam took me home. I fingered the oddly shaped burn that stained my calf, studying it. I'd never noticed how the burn just abruptly stopped. I traced the line between the pale skin and the blistering red flesh, both felt hot and cold. He told me he was waiting for my questions, and assumed they would come, but I couldn't stop staring at him!

"Y-you were dead… I saw you, I swear to god I saw you! You were… dead and…" I held my forehead, which was throbbing with confusion. "Tell me. What happened?"

He sighed and sat down across from me. "The lamp blew a fuse." I nodded. I know that already. "And I um… my pajama pants caught on fire. When we were asleep, my leg was on yours, which is the reason for this." his fingers skimmed lightly across the strange line. I caught on fire first, then it moved from me to you."

"W-why didn't you get up and run?"

"Because some one was there… some one was in the room with us."

"Who? Monte? Cam, who?"

"Remember that guy from my funeral?" I nodded, remembering the death angel. "Well, it was him. I don't expect you to believe me on this, but I'm just gonna give it to you straight… he's a vampire."

I nodded slowly, taking in the information. I had always believed in vampires, but I never thought I would meet one.

"So… he swooped in and saved you? I wondered why your skin was flawless in the coffin! 'Burned to death' my ass! Why did you have to 'die'?"

"Because. When a vampire bites you, your body begins a change. Mine took two weeks. I couldn't 'be alive' for those two weeks, so I 'died'."

"He… he _bit _you? Your one of _them_?" he nodded, solemnly. "T-take off your glasses." he wouldn't move. "Take off your glasses, Adam, god damn it!"

Slowly, he reached up and removed his glasses, looking at the ground. His eyes shot up and stared at me… the blue… my Adam's sky blue eyes were no longer there… but replaced with bright red ones. I gasped and he replaced his glasses.

"N-no, Adam, leave them off, I-I'm fine…" he didn't believe me, I know… _I _didn't even believe me! Never the less, he removed them again. His red eyes glowed like fire. I couldn't take my eyes off of his.

"It, uh… it's the venom." he gestured to his eyes.

"V-venom?"

"All vampires have venom, Tommy." he stood. "The reason I came today was to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" I grabbed his arm, but he shook me off, like I was a house fly. "Why?"

"I'm dangerous, Tommy Joe. I don't want to hurt you… the last think I've ever wanted to do was hurt you…"

"Adam…" I shook my head. "If you leave you'll hurt me… I lost you once, don't let me lose you again! I swear to god, I will jump off the nearest bridge head first, laughing!"

"Tommy… don't do this."

"No, Adam. Either you stay with me, or Thomas Joseph Ratliff will be next to your coffin in the cemetery." I walked over to him, and lay my head on his chest. My ear pressed up against the place where his heart would have been, I heard nothing. "Adam… are you… like, a living, dead… being?"

He sighed. "Alright. I'll answer your questions tonight, but then you are going to sleep. I promise I'll stay all night, considering my next move… and yes. I'm living, and dead."

"Oh…" I said quietly. I yelped in surprise when Adam lifted me, bridal style, and placed me on my bed. In less than a second, he was behind me, holding me. I leaned back on his chest, his arms wrapped around my bare torso and he softly kissed my cheek. His lips were like velvet, and ice cold…

"I have another question."

"Go ahead."

"Who was in the coffin?"

"I was." he replied, calmly, like he was telling me the time of day.

"But… how'd you get out?"

"Well, when I was in the coffin, it was me. But I left before they put it in the ground. I swear, Tommy… that was so hard! You staring down at me, tears streaming down your face… you had whispered, "Goodbye, Adam…" and I wanted, so _desperately _to get up and hold you… to stroke your head and tell you everything was gonna be alright… but, I knew I couldn't…" his arms wrapped tighter around me.

"Why did you have to die though? Couldn't you have just 'gone on vacation'?"

"And how would I explain that? Hello, paramedic. My boyfriend and I are victims of this fire. He's injured and I'm a vampire. I must now leave for two weeks. Have a nice day!"

I laughed and he chuckled softly in my ear.

"Yeah… I guess that makes sense…" I yawned.

"You tired, Glitters?"

"No." I lied. He laughed and rocked me lightly, singing softly in my ear as I drifted slowly to sleep…

"""""""""

**Adam POV:**

I heard light snores coming from my baby. Slowly, and as carefully as I could, I got up. I kissed his lips softly, and jumped out the window, into the crisp, clear night.

I began walking, which I usually would never do, but circumstances were different. I heard a twig snap behind me. Suddenly, I whirled around and toppled the being, before he could shift.

I was right on top of him, pinning his wrists to the ground. "Ugh, you stink! I could smell you from a mile away!" I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Adam.." he purred, looking me up and down. "Well, well, he actually did it."

I bared my teeth. "What do you want, _dog_?"

"I was only here to make sure our little Thomas was alright, but then I smelled you..." he wrinkled his nose. "…and saw you jump out the window… I haven't seen you since… a while." he laughed. "My, my, my, how you've changed."

In an instant, I was off him.

"Go away." I began walking again.

"You should really stay away from Tommy. You're more dangerous than me, and I can be dangerous! Last night I accidentally killed this guy… he was standing to close, and making me mad. It was pretty interesting, there was blood everywh- oh, sorry, _vamp_."

I just ignored him and kept walking. He was by my side, clutching my arm.

"Where are you going? Are you going to feed? Your eyes have dark circles, so you should really feed."

"I wasn't planning on it, but your little story was enough to get my thirst going again. And no, I'm going to Canada."

"Why?" I didn't answer. "Oh, I see… your going to meet your creator, aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I see how it is, I got the Alpha thing going to… I don't like it, but hey," he shrugged, "that's life, I guess. Can I come? Just to the border?"

I smiled. "If you can keep up!" I broke into a run, flying past trees and bushes.

"_Yess_!" I heard him say before a strange faint noise filled my ears, and before I knew it, a horse-sized wolf was running beside me, making a weird coughing noise.

I grabbed a few hunters on the way, my throat burning as I drank the hot liquid. A disgusted sound came from the large wolf still running beside me.

"At least I didn't go for you." I muttered and he made that same coughing noise. _Laughing_, I decided.

Right before the border, we parted ways, not slowing our paces at all.

"Bye Kris!" I said, knowing he could hear me.

He howled in response.

**And there you go! Betcha didn't see that one coming, huh? Hope you enjoyed!**

**~youtuber411**


	3. One Month

**Ok, so… that last chapter, Adam was on his way to meet up with his creator! I wonder who it is? Just kidding, I already know! Lol here is chapter three!**

**Enjoy!**

**Aftermath Adam Lambert****J**

**~youtuber411**

**Chapter Three: One month**

**Adam POV:**

I stood by the small cave where we were supposed to meet. I could smell him, he was close. The bushes behind me moved and I turned to greet him. "Hello."

"Hey, Ada- oh my god! What the?" he held his breath. "You been playing fetch, Adam? You smell like a _dog_… I told you to stay away from them!"

"I… I uh, well, an old pal of mine is a werewolf, and I kinda ran into him."

"Where?"

"At Tommy's apartment."

"You need to move him out of there. If those vile creatures know where he is, they know where you are."

"Are you saying I can stay with him?"

"Not for long, Adam. We move out soon. There are some… friends I want you to meet." he smirked. "Ugh… you still smell horrible."

"I'm sorry…"

He waved his hand, dismissively. "It's alright, it's alright. Just don't do it again, understand me, boy?"

"Yes, master."

He smirked. "I like how you say that… it's sexy."

I sighed. _Not this again… _"I'm not… _available_."

His red eyes clouded. "Yes. I know. As long as your staying with him, I want you to do something. Hunt animals, not people. The animal blood will turn your eyes a yellowish gold, instead of bright red, you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'm going south, maybe Mexico. We'll see. Meet me here in a month."

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. _'A whole month? Yes! I know I'd never admit it, but the truth is… I'm kinda afraid of him…'_ "Oh, alright."

He miss interpreted the sigh. "I know, babe. You'll miss me. But hey, I'll be back, then we can leave and spend all the time you want together, ok?" he wrapped his arms around me, holding his body close to mine.

_Which is as little time as possible. _"Sounds good." I smiled at him and he pulled away.

"Ugh! You _stink_! A month, Adam… one month! Bye babe."

"Bye Sauli…"

"""""""""

**Tommy POV:**

I stretched my arms out and noticed I was alone in my bed. I looked around. _He couldn't have left… he promised! _He was standing in the corner, watching me. "Watching me sleep? That's not creepy at all." I said, sarcastically.

"I didn't want to disturb you." he walked slowly over to me. He flicked my nose with his finger, playfully. In an instant, he was straddling me. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I placed my hands on his thighs and he held my face to his. He kissed my neck and collar bone causing me to moan in pleasure.

"Good news…" he mumbled against my throat. "I can stay… my creator said I can stay!"

Then I remembered… he's a vampire… a vampire whose fangs were inches from my neck. I tugged at his hair until he looked at me. "Tommy!" he whined, trying to kiss me again. I squirmed under him. "What's wrong?"

"You're… you're a vampire…"

"Oh… oh, so… you don't want to… kiss me?" his eyes were filled with hurt.

"No, no, no, it's not that at all! It's just… how can you, like, control yourself?"

"Oh, I grabbed a bear on the way back."

"On the way _back_? You _left_?"

"Well, I had to run to Canada to find-"

"I don't care why! Adam, you promised!"

"Hey, I came back, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you left! You said you wouldn't! You said…" my thought drifted… why did he leave? "Why did you leave?"

"You said you don't ca-"

"Yeah, but I lied, Adam, now tell me!"

"I had to find Sauli."

"Who's Sauli? A guy?"

"My creator… drop it."

"Fine." I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Your so adorable when your mad." he ran his finger alluringly across my jaw line.

I was about to respond when my phone rang. Adam was off me immediately as I reached for the iPhone. "Hello?"

"Hey, kid, you doing ok?" it was Monte.

"More than I thought I would be…"

"Cam and I are outside, Isaac is coming soon, let us in, ok?"

"Alright, sure." I stared at Adam as I said this, wanting to see if he would shake his head 'no', but he made no move to protest.

"""""""""""

**Adam POV:**

"Tommy, what are you nervous about?" Monte asked him, skeptically.

"Nothing."

I entered the small living room, and smiled at the two gawking faces. Tommy gave me a 'what the hell are you doing?' look.

"But… you… I mean you…" Camila stuttered. Monte could only stare.

"Hey, guys!" I hugged them both.

"S-sit down, Adam… time for some explanations!" Monte demanded after ten minutes of silence.

""""""""

I was talking and laughing with Cam and Monte when I smelled wet dog. Ugh! It was super strong! I held my breath as the door behind me opened slowly. Kris, I guessed and turned. There, in the doorway, was Isaac. His nose scrunched up, staring at me.

"Adam." he said without emotion. "I knew something smelled bad." his eyes scanned me.

"Touché… but I could say the same thing about you… ugh!" I gagged.

"What?" Monte asked, confused.

"And, how long were you gonna wait to tell us you're a _dog_?" I spat. I love Isaac, but I had this strange urge to hate every werewolf I saw... And besides, he started it! Kris told me before that calling a werewolf 'dog' is like calling a black man 'nigger'.

Isaac growled. "Watch it, Bloodsucker."

"Or what? You'll sit, stay, and roll over?" I teased.

"That's _it_, Lambert!" he lunged at me, shifting to a huge gray and white wolf. He bit into my shoulder as I pounded my fist into his massive head. We rolled around on the floor, wrestling each other. His jaws clamped around my forearm, and I kicked his stomach, causing him to whimper.

"Stop!" Tommy screamed, trying to pull me off the huge animal. I let him.

Isaac got up quickly, ready in case I lunged at him again. Monte and Cam were standing on the couch, they must have jumped out of the way, wearing terrified expressions. Tommy had me pressed against the wall, his hands on my chest.

"Please," he whispered, not tearing his eyes off mine, "please stop."

I sucked in a breath I didn't need.

"Are you done acting like children, now?" Monte asked, sternly. "Tommy, Isaac needs new clothes for when he shifts again. Got any?"

"Yeah, down the hall, first door on the left, top drawer." Tommy directed.

"Come with me, Isaac." although, barely able to fit, Isaac made his way down the hall with Monte.

"How did Monte know he needs clothes?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure…"

Cam remained on the couch, hand clamped over her mouth. By the time Tommy and I calmed her down, Monte and Isaac returned. Isaac shot me a hateful glare when Monte wasn't looking and I returned a smirk, flipping him off.

""""""""""

"Hey, Adam?"

"Yes, Glitterbaby?"

"When he bit you, and you went through that change… was it painful?"

I closed my eyes, remembering those two weeks in that old warehouse Sauli dragged my convulsing body to. The truth is… I would rather have burned to death in that hotel, than been burning on the inside in that warehouse.

"No.." I lied. I opened my eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Because… I thought that maybe…" he blushed and hid behind his bangs.

"You want me to change you?" I asked finishing his thought.

"Um… yeah.." he blushed again.

"Tommy… you don't want to be like this… _I _don't want to be like this! Trust me when I say 'you don't want it'."

He sighed. "Alright… I trust you.." he said quietly.

**Yeah.. Kinda a crappy ending to this chapter I know… but its long! Did you expect any of that^? Should I continue? REVIEW!**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**


	4. Forks

**Hello, all. Once again, I am giving you a new chapter… so here it is… enjoy and review!**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**

**Chapter Four: Forks**

**No one's POV:**

He walked cautiously into the room. His eyes wide, muscles tense, ready for a fight. He had left, only for a few moments, to get a few packs of cigarettes. Tommy begged him to go, but Adam just reassured him that he would return in a few minutes… which he did… but he didn't expect _this _to happen! _Why didn't I just take him? Why?_

Tommy was sitting on the couch, one leg bent under him, talking. He shut up as Adam entered. His liquid brown eyes met Adam's dark orange ones, momentarily, then he looked away, quickly.

"Hey, Adam, dear." Sauli's voice slurred in Adam's ears. He had smelled him and Tommy about three miles away.

"What are you doing here?"

"You don't want me here, _baby_?" Sauli asked. Tommy's eyes met Adam's again. Hurt, confusion, fear. It was all visible. Sauli laughed when Adam didn't answer. "I'm only here to check out the competition, and to meet our dear Tommy." Sauli reached across to stroke Tommy's cheek. Tommy shuttered slightly under his touch, remembering what the blond vampire had said to him, only minutes ago.

_He had entered through the closed window, nearly giving Tommy a heart attack and shattering glass everywhere. Tommy had screamed when a shard of glass got him in the calf. Sauli hurriedly removed the glass and bandaged Tommy's leg, his tongue not touching a single drop, muttering, 'Silly Tommy, we don't want you bleeding all over the room with a new vampire only miles away, now do we?'_

'_W-who are you?' Tommy asked, terrified._

'_I'm Adam's creator…' he grabbed Tommy's chin then, and pulled his face close to his so that his red eyes burned into Tommy's brown ones. 'You scared of me?' Tommy frantically shook his head no, 'Good.' he then engaged Tommy into a normal conversation about Adam, as if he and Tommy had been pal's forever._

_Tommy was a bit reluctant to be talking with this… creature… but he soon became comfortable, and even let Sauli brush his hair out of his face, or rub his forearm, or even take his hand as he led him to the couch.… but now that Adam was here, and the tone that Sauli was talking in; smooth, kinda sexy and seductive, it made Tommy nervous._

Adam inhaled deeply. "Is that… blood?" his eyes snapped open, his throat burned with thirst. He looked at the small, blond, elfish bassist, who held his calf, trying desperately to hide the already bloody bandage. Tommy braced himself for Adam to lunge at him, even Sauli's muscles tensed, sure he wanted Tommy dead… but he wanted to be the one to do it. Tommy's blood smelled so sweet… it would only be a matter of time… But Adam only walked cautiously over, and dropped to his knees, eyeing the wound, but not touching it.

"W-what. Did. You. Do. To. Him?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, I-"

"You said a month, Sauli! One fucking month! It's been, what, three days? Then you come in here and terrorize my boyfriend? You hurt him? That's not ok with me!"

"Adam I had to see you! I missed you!"

"No… get out." knowing he was a lot stronger that Sauli, he suddenly got this abrupt boldness.

"Adam come on.. We were just-"

"Get. Out!" Adam almost shouted, darkly.

"You don't want to do this, Adam. I could be everything you could ever hope for! Everything you could ever want! You and I, together? We could be invincible!"

Adam lifted Sauli up by the arm, his feet dangled a few inches from the floor. Tommy's eyes widened in shock.

"Get the hell out Tommy's apartment!" he threw him, crashing his body through the window, he fell three stories, landing with a deafening crack. But it wasn't Sauli's body that cracked, it was the asphalt street below him.

A large crevice ran a half mile up the road, exposing the dirt underneath. Sauli stood, brushing stubble from his clothing. He looked up at the window, where Adam stood, arms crossed defiantly, Tommy cowering behind him.

"You denounce your creator?" Adam made no move to reply. Sauli knew only Adam, not Tommy or the thirty-some people who heard the ruckus and stood on their balconies to investigate, no, only Adam could hear him. "Well, well, well, I sure hope you keep you _Glitterbaby _safe… he's gonna need to be." and with that, Sauli disappeared in a blur.

""""""""""""

**Adam POV:**

I took one last look into the dim room where my Prettyboy slept soundly. His blond hair messily stuck out in all directions, his mouth moved slightly as he muttered something about the wind in his sleep. I smiled. He's so adorable when he's asleep. I heard light footsteps right out on the balcony. I smelled dog. They're here.

I held my breath and stepped outside. Kris and Isaac turned to greet me.

"Hey, Adam."

"What's wrong, vamp?"

"Guys… I think Tommy's in trouble…" and I went on to tell the story of what just went on, earlier today.

"Is that why the window's broken? I told you Kris! That'll be ten bucks!"

"Isaac!" I glared at him.

"Oh, right, sorry. This is serious. So what should we do?"

"I don't know... Kris?" I addressed the shifter, who was leaning on the railing, stroking his chin, thinking.

"I don't know, Adam. You picked a tough mosquito." Isaac went into a series of laughter at the name. "I've fought him before, it's tough." he continued as I lit a cigarette. "If he really wanted to hurt Tommy, which by your story, it sounds like he is, this is the first place he would search. I have some friends in a shady place called Forks, Washington. They've handled things like this before. If you can get Tommy ready by four," I checked my watch; 2:30, "then we can surely get him there. It's the safest place I can think of."

I sighed. "Forks, huh? I think I did a concert near there once… alright, let's do it."

"By four, Adam. Four, meet us by that tree." he pointed to a tree about seven miles away.

"Ok.."

"Come on, Isaac." a strange noise filled the air, and the two men jumped off the balcony, landing on all four paws. Kris was smaller than Isaac, a brown, reddish color. Isaac on the other hand, was gray, with one black paw. The two howled and took off toward Washington, I guessed.

""""""""""

**Tommy POV:**

_Goodbye, one-room apartment with the broken windows. We are leaving. Where? Not sure. Adam isn't telling me a thing, saying that 'they could be listening'. Who in the world is 'they'? I guess_

"Tommy, lets go." Adam interrupted my writing. I slipped the journal into the backpack that was lying at my feet.

"Adam, where are we going?"

He sighed. "Forks Washington. Kris has some friends over there."

"Kris? Why-?"

"No more questions." Adam seemed incredibly focused on something as he threw the duffle bag over his shoulder. "Come here."

I slipped the back pack on, and Adam lifted me, bridal style, and jumped out the window. I braced myself for the thud, but when I opened my eyes again, the trees were flying past in a blur. I was amazed and confused at the same time so all I could do was laugh. Adam's chest wasn't heaving at all when we stopped at a weeping willow tree.

Two wolves were lying under it. A silver Camaro was parked under the tree, the branches spilling its swaying branches around the car, making an almost invisible curtain. The wolves stood and stretched there legs. My eyes widened as I saw them stand to full height.

I recognized the gray one right away… Isaac. The other? I had no clue.

"Come on." Adam grasped my hand in his ice cold one and pulled me toward the Camaro. As soon as the door shut behind me, I drifted off to sleep…

""""""""""

"Tommy!" Adam shook me hard… harder than he'd intended, I'm sure.

"Wha? Oh… hi, Adam… are we there yet?"

"Yup. Do I look ok?" he asked seriously.

I looked at him from head to toe. His hair was spiked the way I liked it. His eyes were adorned with liner and a touch of silver eye shadow. His ears held one mm. gages. His lips were bare of anything besides the chapstick he put on an hour ago. A cigarette hung in his mouth. He wore a white t-shirt with a black velvet vest, and an Egyptian amulet hung from his neck. Over which he had a leather jacket. His wrists were crowded with the navy blue cuff he always wore to hide his tattoo, and an assortment of Silly Bandz. The ring finger on his left hand bore the promise ring he bought. I have a matching one; we wear them both at the same time, on the same finger. His nails were painted black. His belt buckle was a silver skull; black skinny jeans hugged his legs. He wore black, leather creepers.

"Yeah you look fine." I climbed out of the car. He followed.

"Fine? No… Sexay? Ye-yah!"

"Adam, can you please act normal?"

He just laughed. We walked toward a shady modern house. The whole left side was glass, the garage filled with very expensive cars. So these people are rich?

I looked down. The mirror this morning reassured me that I was wearing small hoops all the way up both ears. My eyes were also outlined in thick black, but not to where I looked like a zombie. I didn't wanna scare anyone… well, at least not on the first day, maybe in a week… I was wearing a plaid dark blue flannel shirt, my nails black, my finger wearing the promise ring. My legs were also hugged with black skinny jeans… except mine had holes in them at the knees, up my left thigh, and right below the right back pocket, where Adam, as if he read my mind, skimmed his icy fingers.

He froze, causing me to stop walking and cower behind him. I peeked out. There, a few feet from the door, was a man. He had golden eyes, blond hair, a small smile… and he was hot! The guy frowned at me.

"Thanks." he said. My eyes widened. He heard that? Adam said something about a mind reader… hmm…

"Please. Come inside."

**Yes! I put the twilight characters in here! I wasn't gonna, but it kinda ties in with the whole idea for the story. If the idea sucks please let me know! **

**Ok, so… not a very good chapter… I have freaking writers block and it sucks! Anyway… Review!**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**


	5. A Near Hit

**Well, first, thanks for the review! I guess it's not too bad of an idea..**

**Secondly, since I've gotta get up a six, I'm tired.. And a little off my game.. So… this chapter might suck.. We'll see.**

**Thirdly… ENJOY!**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**

**Chapter Five: A Near Hit**

**Edward POV:**

_So, the little blond one thinks I'm hot, huh? Well, I'm flattered.. I've always wanted a gay guy to fall for me… kidding. 'Adam said something about a mind reader…' yup. That's me, kid._

They followed me into the living room, and greeted Isaac and Kris. Tommy looked around nervously at my family.

"Hello!" Esme greeted the small man and put a motherly arm around him. "My name is Esme, you've met Edward," I gave him a slight nod when his eyes met mine, "and this is Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Renesme."

I kept my eyes on the kid as he looked around the room. Adam's thoughts intrigued me;

_Sauli said clans are no bigger than two, maybe three vampires! Maybe he doesn't know about this clan._

Sauli… hmm… Isaac and Kris told us about him. One night, Sauli was heading toward Canada and he passed by real close. I could hear his thoughts;

_Oops.. Almost ran into that Cullen clan. Sure as hell don't wanna do that!_

No, you sure as hell don't, Sauli… you sure as hell don't.

""""""""""

**No one's POV:**

Tommy's small hands shook at the thought of being in a house full of non-sleeping vampires… but his major fatigue and lack of stamina won. He wished that Carlisle hadn't felt the need to talk to Adam all night… he could really use a cuddle buddy right now…

"""""""""

Carlisle and Adam walked into the house, wrapping up their 'private' conversation. Isaac and Kris left an hour ago. Adam sniffed the air.

"Tommy's sleepin?"

Edward grinned at him. "He's dreaming about you."

"Good?"

"Yeah.." he closed his eyes, senses alert. "You two are on a cruise ship… you just got out of the pool… your staring at the sunset… then you go below deck… Oh… wow… huh." he shook his head. "Didn't wanna see that.."

Emmett laughed at the blushing Adam as they all heard Tommy moan and roll over upstairs. Adam stared at the ceiling, wishing he could be with his Glitterbaby.

"Glitterbaby, huh? Well then, I'm sure there is an interesting story behind that.." Edward laughed, Emmett and Jasper joining in.

"Get out, boys, get Out!" Esme shooed them out the door, they were still laughing. She turned, leaning coolly against the door, and looked at Adam. "Don't mind them, dear."

Carlisle returned from his study. "Yes, they are just mischievous little boys." he chuckled. Suddenly, a scream rang out from the room upstairs.

Adam's smile dropped. "Tommy!" in a flash, we were all upstairs, crowded around his Glitterbaby. His eyes stared, horrified, at the crescent bite mark, outlined in blood. His thirst began to burn as a small stream began to flow from his arm and drip on the floor. A low growl escaped his lips.

"A-Adam! Pl-please h-help me! Please! Oh… O-oh God!"

"Alice, Jasper! Get Adam out of here!" Carlisle shouted as he took Tommy's wound in his mouth, sucking.

_What…? Is he… Is he killing my Glitterbaby?_

Edward held Adam's head in his hands, forcing him to look away from Tommy and Carlisle. _Is he gonna kiss me?_

"Get out of here, Lambert. Tommy'll be fine. Carlisle is helping him, you understand me, Adam? He's fine! And I'm not gonna kiss you… now go!"

Jasper grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him out of the house, following Alice.

Tommy's screams echoed through the woods…

"""""""""

**Adam POV:**

The cave was clearly not far enough… Tommy's screams continued for about an hour, then stopped abruptly. I asked Jasper if he was changed… like us, but he said that Carlisle wouldn't allow that.. Alice crouched at the entrance of the cave, probably there to block it if I got an idea to make a run for it. I was so amazed at how tiny she was! She was _smaller _than Tommy! _Little _Tommy! And she was _smaller_!

She rocked back and forth lightly on her heels. An almost scared expression on her face. She kept muttering, "I didn't see… why didn't I see?"

Jasper walked over and placed a hand on her knee. Alice?… Alice!" he snapped her out of her self-squabbling rant. "You can't blame yourself!"

"Is uh… is there a way to get around her visions?"

"She can't see anything undecided, and it looks like this little…" he gestured toward the house, "was decided, so that's not it. Also werewolves. If there's a werewolf in the plan, then it's a blind spot."

"So… it had to be a werewolf, right? Think about it! If she didn't see it coming, then there had to be one in the mix, somewhere, right?"

"The only werewolves around here are from the reserve, and they wouldn't… oh, wait… what about your friends?" his eyes widened.

_Isaac. _That name immediately crossed my mind. _No! What are you saying, Adam! Isaac is a really good friend! I can't believe you would even think that!_

"I doubt it.."

He just shrugged. Approaching footsteps and a familiar scent filled the air. Bella emerged from the woods, smiling.

"Tommy's fine."

"Is he… you know, like us?"

"No… no Carlisle wouldn't do that.."

I raced back to the house, following my couple hour old trail, smelling me, Jasper, Alice, and now Bella. When Tommy's voice reached my ears I almost cried with joy. I entered the house quickly and bolted upstairs.

"Tommy!" and I folded him into a hug.

He smiled and pulled away. "I'm fine, Adam, really!"

But I wouldn't let him. I held him for a while.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy!" Esme winked at me and shooed everyone but Tommy and I out.

"Tommy, Tommy I swear to god you scared the hell out of me!"

"Adam… too… tight…"

"Oh, sorry!" I released him and kissed him lightly on the lips. I stood back to look at him. His tattooed arms were not visible through his hoodie, his blond hair hiding his face. I reached up to brush it out of the way. He flinched as I revealed the long scar.

I gasped and drew my hand back. "What…?" I flicked his hair back again. A scar, from the tip of his earlobe, to halfway along his jaw line, reddened and bleeding a little, blemished his face. "Tommy… tell me… what happened? What did you see?"

"Nothing, Adam!" he screamed. "I didn't see anything! I just felt! I felt pain, ok? That's all! Leave me alone!" he plopped down on the bed and cried into his pillow. I should have gone to him.. Held him… this was not easy on him…

But instead… instead I just left… I left my Glitterbaby. His sobs echoed in my head. Why? Why didn't I turn back? I don't know… I just ran… ran…

**THIS IS NOT THE END! THIS IS ONLY THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Ok, sorry for yelling but I only wanted to clarify that.. :) anyway, thank you for reading this chapter.. REVIEW!**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**


	6. Taken

**Alrighty.. Sorry for the delay, been busy, but here's part six! Enjoy!**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**

**Chapter Six: Taken**

**Adam POV:**

"He's not telling me a thing."

Carlisle sighed. "What do you wanna do?"

"Can't Edward read minds? We could call him and-"

"Edward, Bella, and Renesme are all in Africa." he shook his head.

"What? Why?"

"They like to… get away from time to time… I think you should try to get it out of him…"

I sighed. "I can try… but no promises…"

""""""""""

I knocked lightly on the door. "Mmm? Come in…" I walked in and smiled at my half-asleep Glitterbaby. "What do you want?"

"Nothing.." I climbed in bed with him and pulled him close to me.

He sighed, sweetly. "I'm sorry for snapping at you last night… I love you Adam." He cuddled with me for a few minutes, his head resting in the crook of my neck. His breathing sent shivers down my spine and he kissed my neck, lightly.

I was glad he brought up last night… now I wouldn't have to. "Tommy?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you see… that night?" I traced the crescent shaped scar on his arm. "Why don't you want to tell me?"

"I-I saw… I saw Sauli… and I saw… I don't know… a gray wolf… he looked like Isaac. I know how close you two are, so I didn't want to seem like I was being jealous, or something."

"Tommy! I know you aren't jealous! And you shouldn't even worry about being jealous of anyone… there's only one Thomas Joseph Ratliff… and he's mine… my only one…" I kissed him. "Isaac did this?" I asked, fingering the fading scar on his face.

He bit his lip, then nodded reluctantly.

"""""""""

_So, after talking to Tommy, I decided to meet up with Kris. _

I leaned against the large tree trunk.

"So… it's Isaac? Isaac is with Sauli?"

I shrugged. "I guess so… according to Tommy."

"Well… you should do something about it… lock him up."

"How?"

When Kris pointed, I noticed a strange gray dust on his palm. "See that cliff? If you can get him in there, and roll that huge rock in front, I'll betcha he won't be able to get out!"

"No… no, I'm not doing that…"

He just shrugged. "Alright. I gotta go, bye." in a flash, he shifted. Again, I noticed the gray dusting all four paws. He howled before he took off…

""""""""

_After talking with Carlisle and Jasper, we decided it would be a good idea to lock Isaac up, temporarily. And with the massive rock in place, I could hear Isaac's soft voice;_

"Adam, I swear I would never betray you… and I hope you realize this before it's too late…"

""""""""

She sat, cross-legged on the couch, her fingers on her temples, eyes closed. Finally, she stood up and sighed, frustrated. "I can't see anything… I can't see around Isaac."

"But, he isn't with Isaac!"

"Then he must be undecided… but as soon as there is a decision, I'll know…"

"Thanks Alice… I really appreciate it." I stepped outside, trying to clear my head. I smelled the revolting scent of dog, but it was too late. I was slammed against the wall of the house.

"Hey, Adam… I missed you!" Sauli's voice, dripping with lust, filled my ears.

"What do you want?" I tried to move, but couldn't. He had my arms pinned to the wall.

"Adam?" Tommy stepped out, then gasped. Isaac lunged for him and held his fore-arm in between his teeth, threatening to crush it. Tommy screamed in fear.

"T-Tommy, it's ok, we're gonna be fine." I stared, wide-eyed at the large gray wolf. Carlisle assured me that he couldn't get out! Sauli must have helped, but wouldn't Alice have seen that?

Sauli grabbed my throat. His teeth close to my collarbone, I thought he would rip my flesh apart. But, no, instead, he kissed me… he kissed me and let go of my arms to wrap his fingers in my hair. The vampire flesh on flesh was so amazing! I pressed his body close to mine, totally lost in ecstasy. We fell in a rolling heap, my lips never detaching from his.

"Adam?" Tommy's quivering voice rang in my ears. In a flash, I was off him, slamming my back against the house wall. I hoped Tommy could see the regret in my golden eyes.

"Stay away from us, Sauli." I said with teeth and fists clenched. He only smirked at me. His glowing eyes full of triumph.

"Why, Adam? Don't you love me anymore?" he asked, innocently.

"What is he talking about, Adam?" by this time, Isaac released him.

Sauli turned to Tommy. Noticing how quickly I tensed up, he stalked toward him. "You didn't tell him, Addy?" I moved toward Sauli only a fraction of an inch, but Isaac cut me off, growling.

"Didn't tell me what?" Tommy addressed Sauli.

"It's not important!" I practically shouted.

Sauli and Tommy ignored me. "He didn't tell you that he and I were in a little relationship last year."

"What?"

"Yup. Remember the first time he took you out? And he had to 'leave early'? Yeah, um… he was with me." Tommy's eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open. "Yeah… remember that night, Addy? We didn't even use lube!"

A slow, hot blush crept across my face. Tommy was traumatized. I could tell by the look on his face. Hurt, realization, betrayal, sadness, anger, fear, shame, rejection… it was all there.

"Tommy, I-"

"No, Adam. No! I'm done. _We're _done. Why didn't you tell me about him before? Why didn't you… why…?" he started to cry, softly.

"Oh… no, no, no, don't cry honey…" Sauli hugged Tommy close to him. Anger and shame pushed me to lunge for Sauli, but Isaac blocked me. "How about this, you come with me, take a break from Adam for a little bit, and when you want to leave, we'll bring you back? What do you say?" I stared, horrified as Tommy looked from me, to Sauli, then back to me.

"And you swear you'll let me go when I want?" he addressed Sauli, but continued staring at me.

"Cross my heart." his fingers crossed behind his back where I could see them, his other hand stretched out, inviting Tommy to take it.

"Tommy-"

Ever so slowly, Tommy slipped his hand into Sauli's. With a smirk, and a flick of his wrist, Tommy was on Isaac's back. Isaac took off north, and Sauli, still smirking, looked me up and down, licking his lips. "Well, looks like you won't see him ever again."

I was getting angrier by the mili-second, but I knew, he being the more experienced vampire, I could do nothing. "Why are you doing this, Sauli?"

"Don't you get it? I _hate _him! Ever since you first took him out, claiming that it was a one-time thing and you felt sorry for him. You lied to me, Adam. You knew you loved him from the very beginning and you _denied _it! You loved him since he first auditioned for your band! And yet you claimed that it was me. That night you took him out then met up with me? Remember what you said? Or should I say screamed?" I shook my head, truly not remembering. "You were screaming 'Yes, Tommy, yes! Faster, harder, Tommy! Oh god, Tommy, harder!' remember?"

"Sauli… I don't remember anything from my former life… how can you?"

"Because I have the ability to _hang on_."

I shook my head. "Let it _go_, Sauli. I know your hurting inside… but you also have the power to forgive and forget…"

He thought about that for a little while, then he laughed. "It's not gonna be that easy for you, Adam…" he turned to leave.

"Please! Please I'll switch with Tommy! Let him go free and I'll go with you!"

"Did you not just hear me? It's not gonna be that easy for you! I want revenge… you had your chance… I want to break your heart like you did mine."

_And if you go for it, Addy, I'll do it right in front of you…_

**OOOOO! This is getting GOOD, huh? I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while but I hope you've enjoyed! Now its time to start Chapter Seven!**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**


	7. Adam! Get Outta Here!

**Ooo! Betcha didn't see that coming either, huh? ;) well, sorry again for keeping you waiting… I know you probably wanna kill me now… but here's Chapter Seven as a Peace offering!**

**Love you All!**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**

**Chapter Seven: Adam! Get Outta Here!**

I didn't even notify the Cullens. As soon as Sauli was out of sight, I was too. Following his unmistakable trail was easy enough, but trying to find out what to do… no that's a challenge. He wished desperately that he had informed Carlisle or somebody! But then again, Carlisle would just make him wait in the house, while the 'more experienced' boys got to do all the work. I pushed myself further and further…

**Tommy POV: ("Finally, you got me in here!" "Shut up, Tommy!")**

I tried to stretch out my neck, resulting in a fail, and squishing me even closer to the cage wall. I groaned, trying, again, to pry the cage door open. My eyes still hadn't adjusted to the dark room surrounding me... But I could hear... I could hear the faint voices of Sauli and… well, I couldn't tell who he was talking to… I concentrated on the phantom voice.

Suddenly, my eyes widened in shock… I knew who it was…

**Do **_**you**_**? Review and let me know!**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace **

"""""""""

A dark figure stood close, the small light from the crack at the bottom of the door illuminated his frame, faintly.

"Wh-who's there?"

"Shh… it's me, Glitterbaby!"

I nearly jumped for joy in the tiny cage. "Adam!"

"Shh!" his slender fingers worked with the lock.

"Adam, listen to me…" he continued to fumble with the lock. "Adam, Stop!" I grabbed his hands and he finally stopped. "Listen to me! Adam! Get outta here! You have to get outta here now!"

"Why? I have to help you!"

"No! Sauli's here! And you know the wolf? He's-!"

The door burst open, slamming against the wall. I blinked at the blinding light. Sauli stood in the doorway, a smirk adorning his face.

"I _thought _I hear my name."

Adam took a breath, then scrunched up his nose. "Where's Isaac?" then, the massive gray wolf stepped into the windowless room, making a strange coughing sound. Sauli sauntered over and placed a hand on the cage. With a flick of his finger, the cage broke around me, snapping and breaking, pinching various places on the hand I had resting on the wall of the metal cage, and blood dripped down my arm. I whimpered in pain.

Adam's eyes filled with thirst, I thought for sure he would lunge for me, and that would be that. In one swift movement, he would have my hand pressed to his cold lips and he would suck, greedily, as my body would turn numb and I would slowly die…

Adam made no advances toward me... But Sauli did. He grabbed my wrist and, as much as I tried to pull away, pressed his lips to my bleeding hand.

"Ah… a-ah! Oh go- ugh!" I hissed and winced as he sucked, unmercifully. "S…Sauli… st-stop! Ugh!" I slowly felt myself getting dizzy. My eyes dropped closed. I slipped into darkness, like I was falling asleep. I felt the cold lips detach and I was slammed against the wall, a cold hand gripping my neck. My eyes shot open.

Adam stood, wide eyed and shaking with anger and fear.

With a flick of his wrist, Sauli slammed me on the ground, I was kneeling in front of him and he walked around me, slowly, in circles. The large gray wolf shifted behind Adam and stood, brushing gray dust off himself.

"Hello, Kris." I said with a shaking voice.

He smirked at me and gripped Adam's shoulder, guardingly. "Hey, Tommy. Hi, Adam."

Adam just shook his hand off.

Suddenly, it hit him…

"_Adam.. Well, well, he actually did it."_

"_What do you want, dog?"_

"_I was only here to make sure our little Thomas was alright, but then I smelled you, and saw you jump out the window… I haven't seen you since… a while. My, my, my, how you've changed."_

Kris was there for a reason… he was sent by Sauli as a fricken spy! And Adam dared suspect Isaac? He felt horrible.

_Why didn't I see this before? How could I not know what was __reall__y going on? All the fucking signs were there, yet, I never thought it would come to this… Gray wolf? Bull shit… the dust smelled like… sulfur…_

Still on my knees, I stared up at Adam, purposely ignoring Sauli. I was scared… no, wait… horrified! Petrified, terrified, freaking out, afraid, and whatever other words you can think of that one would feel when one was staring _death _in the face.

My eyes became wet. _Shit_! I looked into Adam's soulful yellow eyes, which were full of sorrow and regret.

Now we must pause for a moment… close your eyes- no don't do that, you need to read! Ok, imagine, if you will, your lover standing in front of you as you were about to die from a psychotic, jealousy-driven vampire. How would you feel? Cue the dramatic sad music!

Now, imagine staring into the eyes of said lover, tears streaming down your face as the crazy vamp breathed down your neck… what would you say? What _could _you say? What could you say that would bring some sort of comfort to the both of you?

The answer, friends, is nothing. Yes, nothing you can say will make anything better. But I wasn't trying to make him, or I, feel any better, I just had to clarify something.

So there I was, half drained of blood, shaking with fear, bawling my eyes out, and all I could say was, "A-Adam, I love you…"

A smile caressed his face, meant to make me feel better, only making in unbearably worse. "I'll get us out of here, Glitters…"

"Pssh… I'd like to see you try, Lambert…" Sauli's hand clamped on my shoulder, squeezing, crushing bone with a sickening crack. "Come on, Tommy, I want you to scream Adam's name… do it! You know you're just _dying _to…" he hissed in my ear, twisted his hand on my shoulder, grinding the broken bone with more bone.

I screamed in pain. "A-Adam! Pl-please! Help me! Oh _God_!" I threw my head back and screamed at the top of my lungs. Blood trickled down my arm, a slow stream. How Sauli knew how to break me into a thousand pieces, but having me barely bleed was beyond me.

"That's it… scream his name for me…"

Upon hearing my screams, tears slid down Adam face, smearing his makeup. He reached for Sauli, but Kris slammed but fists into his stomach. His eyes widened as he clutched his stomach. "Oh…" he groaned, still holding his abdomen. "Sauli please! Let him go, I-I'll stay! I'll do whatever you want, just… please! Let him go!" Kris forced him on his knees before Sauli.

"Look at you! This little… elf boy has turned you into a sad mess! You need someone who could lead _you_, Addy, someone who can be dominant over _you_! You need a master, Adam!"

"Yes! You are so right! I do need a master! Please, Sauli!" he clasped his hands together, in a desperate attempt to bargain for my sorry ass.

"And you need little… distractions out of the way… for example…" he turned to me.

"Please, Sauli! Please, I am begging you! Please, don't hurt him anymore! Take me! Take all your anger out on me, kill me if you want, just… please!" he shouted, turning Sauli's attention back to him.

_Kill me if you want…? Kill my Babyboy? Never! Oh, he better not kill my Adam!_

"I'll do whatever you want… Please? Sauli!"

This is my chance! I reared my hand back, ignoring the pain and streams of blood from the tiny pinched cuts, and pumped my fist, knocking Sauli square in the back of the knee.

He turned, shocked. I smirked up at him, then my smirk fade. "OOOOWWW! HOLY SHIT!" I clutched my, now-broken, bleeding hand to my chest.

Sauli chuckled. "Stupid boy…" he move toward me.

"Sauli!" he turned to Adam, again. "Sauli, please! Anything, anything, absolutely _anything _you want! I swear! Please!" Sauli's eyes narrowed, thinking. "Pl-please?" Adam's small, quivering voice repeated for the umpteenth time. Tear streamed down his face.

I could literally see the light bulb that flashed above Sauli's head as he got an idea. He loosened his belt buckle, smirking, and pulled his pants down, mid-thigh. His growing erection right in front of Adam's face.

"_Anything_, Addy?" he smirked. "Well, don't just sit there looking at it… you know what to do…" with a swallow, and an apologetic look in my direction, Adam took his whole in his mouth. "That's right, you little whore… _glamorize_ your master."

Adam pulled away, only to whisper, "Yes master…" and replaced his mouth on Sauli's shaft. Sauli's moans echoed in the dark room as Adam gave him a blowjob. I heard Kris moan from across the room and I looked over at him. His hand was down his pants, rubbing his cock, head thrown back, eyes fluttering. So he's getting pleasure out of this? Well, I wasn't. I was completely disgusted.

Sauli began thrusting in Adam's mouth, his moans became louder as his cum covered Adams mouth. He pulled him up to his lips, tasting himself, covetously. "Mmm…" he moaned in Adam's mouth.

My breathing became heavy, not because I was getting hard, but because Sauli had my Adam… my Glitterbaby, in his grasp. And what if he did let me go, which I was pretty sure he wouldn't, but I couldn't live without my Adam! I'd lost him once already, because he was _dead_! Well, dead to the world, anyway… how could I bear it if her were alive and separated from me forever?

Could I find someone else to live the rest of my life with? No. of course not…

Sauli pulled away from Adam and pulled his pants back up, buttoning and zipping them up. He pushed Adam's shoulder down, so he was kneeling again. "If I'm gonna be the dominant mate, then you should be on your knees before me whenever possible…"

Kris appeared and grabbed Adam's wrists behind him, holding him back. I noticed his hands covered in a milky white substance. Ew…

"Now… what to do with you?" Sauli turned to me.

"Let him go, Sauli… we had an agreement."

"Well, I knew I needed some kind of pleasure… before I killed you both!"

"Sauli… please?" we were back to this again? Adam on the floor, begging, me, my head spinning, on my knees as well, trying to recover as best as I could from loss of blood.

"No… I'm getting revenge, and that's final."

"Could I at least kiss him goodbye?" Adam asked, voice shaking again.

"Well, if it would bring more pain to both of you in the end… why not? Kris." at Sauli's command, Kris released Adam, who crawled over to me, on his hands and knees.

He sat next to me, taking my left, non-broken hand in his. "Tommy… however this ends… know that I love you too…" he pulled me towards him, ever so carefully, and kissed me softly… sweetly…

"Alright, alright, alright, that's enough, get over here, Adam."

"Ok." with one last peck on my lips, he turned and got up on his knees again, then, he thought of something… he turned back toward me, and kissed me again, before pulling away, he bit down on my bottom lip, hard. I felt the burning venom scorch through my lips, then spread quickly.

With the loss of blood, and the excruciating pain that coursed through my body, I passed out on the floor. The last thing I heard, was Sauli screaming, "No!" and then I blacked out…

**The end? Yes? No? You decide! I might have one chapter left in me, might not… review! I love you all! Just so you know…**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**


	8. A Heart Stopped Beating

**Ok, I'm sure most of you noticed all the mistakes in the last chapter… but in my defense, it was such a good chapter I was typing sooo fast! Anyway, here's chapter seven! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I'm not sure if Steph makes vampires cry in her book. I haven't read them in a while, so I don't know… but I make vampires cry… come on! Its fan **_**fiction**_**, right? Not fan only-write-it-if-its-true! **

**Ugh… what I'm trying to say is… Bear with me..**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**

**Chapter Seven: A Heart Stopped Beating**

**No one POV:**

"Tommy? Tommy! Please, please wake up!" Adam's tears soaked Tommy's shirt as he clutched the small, lifeless body to his face. "Please… please!" had his plan even worked? He couldn't tell. Tommy's heart wasn't beating… which could mean one of two thing:

1. He's dead.

2. He's a vampire.

Sauli and Kris had left hours ago, fleeing in defeat. Didn't Sauli know he could suck the venom out of Tommy's bloodstream? Didn't he know? _No… only the Cullen's do. _He guessed.

'Just wait, Adam… it's not hard to destroy a new vampire… not hard at all…' Adam shuddered as he recollected Sauli's words, remembering the cold look Sauli shot at Tommy. He took in a shaky breath, his whole heart desperately wished that he would never _ever _see Sauli again…

Tommy's eyes fluttered, but remained closed. "A-Adam… I-… I'm sorry…" his hoarse whisper was cut off by his sputtering cough. He gasped for breath, took in air deeply… then let it out… he didn't breath in again…

""""""""

**Adam POV:**

I stared out at the vast sunset. I watched, intrigued, as the pink and orange sky was overcome by deep purple and black. The clouds disappeared, along with the sun, whereas the moon shone down on my face. I could stand here forever… just staring up at the beautiful sky…

"Adam I got one! I got one, Adam, look, Adam look! Are you looking? I got one all by myself! Adam! You aren't looking! Look, Adam! Adam look!" Tommy ran toward me, almost crashing into a large tree, excitedly holding up a bloodless buck. "Look, look, Adam I did it! I didn't even need you to help me this time! I did it, Adam, see? I did it! Aren't you proud of me Adam?" he dropped the dead ten-point and ran into my arms.

I chuckled, softly. "Great job, Glitters! And I am _so _proud of you! What-?" I noticed blood all over his mouth, causing me to laugh harder. "Oh, Tommy, you are such a messy eater!"

He joined my laugher with his own, our laughs mingling at the perfect pitch. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down towards him, kissing me roughly. The amount of blood that streaked his face was enough to get my thirst going… again.

My tongue engulfed the hot red liquid as I licked around Tommy's lips. He moaned.

_I know, Tommy, vampire flesh on flesh is __amazin__g, isn't it?_

I broke the kiss, lifting him, bridal style, and bringing him to the small cave where we lived. Yellowstone is beautiful this time of year, and the lovely fall view was enough to set the mood… for me anyway…

He whined a little, trying to reattach his lips to mine, but I needed my mouth for other things. I temptingly ran my tongue in circular motions down his neck to his bare chest.

"Mmm… Adam..." Tommy threw his head back and moaned loudly as I tongued his chest. In one fluid movement, he positioned himself to where he was facing me, his legs wrapped around my waist, arms wrapped around my neck, forcing me to the ground in front of our cave, he straddled me. He leaned down and licked my ear. "What are you gonna do now? Huh? Looks like I've got the upper hand." he giggled.

""""""""

I stared into the eyes of the beautiful boy who lay under me, completely undressed. His red eyes I desperately wished were the chocolate brown of his past, but I could manage… he was still pretty. He smiled as he squirmed with joy cause of me inside of him.

I stroked his cheek. "You are clearly the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen and will ever see…"

"Clearly, Babyboy, you've never seen yourself."

I sighed. "Do you miss being human?"

"There are some things I do miss… tacos, horror movies," we didn't have a TV in the cave, "Monte, Cam, Isaac… you know… that sorta thing."

I was about to reply when his iPhone rang. I began to pull out so he could answer it, but he just shoved me farther into him, smirking. "Lets not get interrupted, Babyboy." he whispered, seductively. A slow smile spread across my face.

""""""""

"Adam! Adam guess what?"

"Yes, Glitterbaby?"

"That was Lisa, my sister, who called. She was wondering when we're gonna visit! Can we go, pleeeeease can we go?"

I shook my head sadly. "Sorry, Tommy Joe... You can't be near any humans right now…"

"Oh…" I could hear the disappointment in his voice. _What? I can't see my own sister? I have to see her… I love her! So, I can't see the one family member in my life who actually loves me back? _"Alright…"

"Hey, don't sweat it. We'll visit her as soon as your ready."

"Thanks, Adam!" he shot me a fake smile.

"Well, I'm gonna go hunt, babe. I'll be back soon. Love you!"

"Love you too." he sauntered to the back room; our bedroom. Why we need a bedroom is beyond me, but Tommy wanted one, so I agreed. I left.

When I returned, thirst quenched for now, I heard sobs coming from deep inside the cave. Tommy. He was curled up on our bed in a tight ball, crying hard, "Why me? Why me?" escaping his lips in a whisper.

"Tommy! What's wrong?" I ran to him and wrapped him in my arms, cradling his head on my chest.

"N-nothing, Adam. I'm just tired…" his sobs slowed to a few tears and sniffs.

"You can't be tired, Tommy. You're a vampire." when I said the word vampire, he burst into tears again.

"I know, Adam, I just…" his shoulders shook and he sobbed harder. I waited. "I don't want to be…" he whispered.

"Oh… oh Tommy, it's ok, really! You'll be fine!"

"NO I WON'T BE FINE! IT'S YOU'RE FAULT I'M LIKE THIS! IT'S YOU'RE FAULT I'M THIS FUCKING MONSTER! IT'S YOU'RE FAULT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he threw himself out of my arms and curled back up on the bed.

No. I will not leave you alone, Tommy. I love you and you love me. I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to get used to me sticking around. I curled up behind him and wrapped my legs and arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Adam. Really, I don't know what came over me… I'm really, really sorry!" he squirmed so he was facing me and I lightly kissed his pale lips.

"I understand, Tommy…"

We sat like that for at least two hours, staring into each others eyes. "I'm, uh… I'm gonna go for a walk… I'll be back soon."

"Ok," I smiled at him, "Ok, sure. Do what you need to do."

He got up and left me alone on our bed.

_NO I WON'T BE FINE! IT'S YOU'RE FAULT I'M LIKE THIS! IT'S YOU'RE FAULT I'M THIS FUCKING MONSTER! IT'S YOU'RE FAULT! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

It is my fault… I knew what I had to do…

""""""""

**Tommy POV:**

The night air was refreshing… mind clearing. I decided to go back to Adam. I'd been gone for four hours, but… I missed him! Terribly… I ran as fast as I could.

"Adam! Adam I feel really bad for telling you off like that and I-… Adam?" the cave was empty, the scents old. "Adam?" I began to panic as I found a note on my pillow.

_Tommy,_

_I'm so sorry I turned you into a monster… I really wish I could take it all back… I'm so, so sorry… please don't follow me… stay in the woods until your thirst is under control. You have to understand, Tommy, this is better for the both of us…_

_I love you,_

_Adam._

"He… he left me? H-how could he leave me?" I curled up on the bed, tossing the forgotten note aside. "Ok, ok I deserved it… he deserves better anyway… I'm sorry, Adam… I'm so sorry…" I sobbed into my pillow.

Wait a second… Adam left me because I snapped at him? Really? I suddenly became very angry. He left me because of something I said? Hell. No.

I was pissed.

I was pissed at Adam.

I was pissed at myself.

I was pissed at Sauli and Kris, who, as Adam informed me, was still on the loose.

I was just pissed at the whole fucking world.

I ran out the door fast, faster than I'd ever ran before, not catching up to Adam, who went south, but I was heading to New York. I was thirsty, angry, broken hearted, and shit's going down…

**So, if you weren't sure, this is the end. I'm so sorry if it wasn't the ending you were expecting, but I'll make it up to you by promising a sequel ;)**

**Review! Love you all!**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**


	9. Authors Notes

**Hello, All! Just want you all to know that I'm in the process of writing a sequel! It's called Fallen. So far I've got two chapters up… check it out!**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**


End file.
